


Speechless

by shinef0rever



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Lawyer Kihyun, M/M, Mutual Pining, mentions of hyungwonho, vampire prince changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinef0rever/pseuds/shinef0rever
Summary: Kihyun’s wrist hurt from how hard the vampire was gripping it, and his left shoulder too, because the creature’s other hand was holding him to the wall by it.“Please don’t kill me,” he managed a whimper.





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> Happy October yall! Here's a vampire fic I wrote.  
Thanks to [my beta reader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuks/pseuds/kihyuks) for being so quick!  


It was close to midnight. Kihyun knew better than to walk alone after the sun had set, but that day he had had to leave work extra late due to an unforeseen problem that arose with one of the international clients of his law firm. Well, he was still an intern, but not for long. His contract would be ending by the end of the month and Kihyun was going the extra mile to ensure he was actually going to be hired by the firm he had spent six months working his ass off for. Even if that meant staying longer to convince a client to trust the firm with how they were handling her case. Some people seemed to think that just because they had money they knew the laws better than the actual lawyers. Kihyun was always polite, and always managed to control his urges to snap at the clients. The senior lawyers at the office usually requested his assistance when dealing with clients who were particularly difficult.

Kihyun took a turn and noticed that a few of the street lamps on the street were flickering. Walking beneath the scarce light those shed was the way people fooled themselves into thinking they were safe from vampire attacks. And it was a foolish thought indeed, because vampires were only affected by sunlight, not electricity. Still, the few people that ventured outside at night would walk from streetlight to streetlight, hurrying to avoid the dark shadows that preceded the alleyways. Kihyun sighed and sped up. There was a young girl walking in the opposite direction, with her head down, and Kihyun took a couple of steps to the left to make sure she would not leave the faint lights, and kept going. The girl glanced at him with gratitude when they passed by each other. Two more streets and Kihyun would reach his apartment. The only place humans could truly be safe after sundown was their homes, for vampires could not enter there without an invitation. They could of course find ways to make you consent to their trespassing, or to get you out of your house, but that was another story. Kihyun crossed the street at a rushed pace, checking for cars at each side of the road. He was feeling uneasy, and he was debating whether to take a shortcut to his flat or stick to the (poorly) illuminated main streets. He decided against the latter and turned right at the following alley, wanting to arrive home as soon as possible. Before he could reach the end of it, however, he felt a hand grab him by the wrist. _Shit_. He had his back against the wall in no time, and was faced with the most breathtakingly beautiful male vampire he had ever seen. Vampires were known to be gorgeous, to be appealing to their preys, but Kihyun had never seen one that looked so delicate, so fragile despite being so strong. And boy, was this one strong. Kihyun’s wrist hurt from how hard the vampire was gripping it, and his left shoulder too, because the creature’s other hand was holding him to the wall by it.

“Please don’t kill me,” he managed a whimper.

The vampire, who was getting closer to Kihyun’s neck, lifted an eyebrow.

“Please. You can come back and feed from me again tomorrow, but please let me live.” The vampire tilted his head.

“Why do you think you can convince me to let you live?” he asked, amusement evident in his tone.

“I don’t want to die like this, not after being so close to actually being happy with my shitty life,” he mumbled. “I’m so close to a promotion at work, shit. It took me a long time to get here, and I went through a lot…” he trailed off, aware that it was very selfish, that he had no major reason to be left alive. It was not like he was an important scientist or any major personality, but what the hell, he was begging for his life. He could be selfish, he had to. “I’m offering you to feed from me during as many days as it takes to quench your thirst instead.”

The vampire smiled. “And you’d come here again tomorrow, alone and unprotected, to allow me to drink from you?”

“If that’s what it takes, I’d do it. Or I could go to a specific location, should you want me to. Alleyways are creepy,” he added. The vampire smirked and looked into Kihyun’s eyes from where he was still leaning close. Kihyun shivered.

“And why would I trust you, little human?”

“The same reason I’d trust you to stop drinking once I let you bite me,” Kihyun replied, avoiding his eyes. That was another of the rules of vampires; they could not feed from unwilling humans. Yet again they could trick you into letting them drink your blood, but this one had not done that, so far. Kihyun was willing to push his luck.

“Okay,” the vampire said. “I’ll feed from you tonight, and three nights after that. Will you let me do that?”

“Yes,” Kihyun replied.

“You’re not afraid of me,” the vampire mumbled with a strange look on his face. Kihyun simply stared at him.

“Are you going to bite me or what?”

The vampire snorted. “You need to give me permission,” he smiled dangerously.

“I, Kihyun, hereby consent to being bitten by this vampire who seems quite keen on dislocating my shoulder,” said Kihyun, with a hint of exasperation. He barely noticed the pressure on his shoulder diminishing slightly before the vampire was leaning closer, lips parted. Kihyun’s heart picked up when he saw his fangs. Would he really let him live? It had been such a foolish thing to suggest, there was no way to know if he was still in danger. What if the vampire did not stop drinking? A small part of Kihyun’s brain argued that they had come to an agreement prior to the biting. However, vampires were unpredictable creatures, especially young ones, and he did not know how old this one was. Kihyun took slow breaths while the vampire gulped down the blood from the wounds his fangs had left on Kihyun’s neck. He looked up at the sky, at the stars, and silently hoped he would live to see the sun another day. Before he could realise what was going on, the vampire licked over the wounds and took a step back, away from Kihyun. He noticed he was no longer being held against the wall. The vampire had a faint blush on his face due to the fresh blood he had drank, and was looking at Kihyun with the same look from before.

“That’s it,” he said, shifting his weight from the left to the right side. “I’ll expect to see you again tomorrow at this location,” added the vampire, extending his hand to give Kihyun a note with an address on it.

“Where did this come from?” asked Kihyun, looking at the piece of paper wide eyed. “Is this your… business card or something?”

“It isn’t my business card, but I can give you one of those tomorrow, if you wish. I simply wrote the address down at vampire pace in a piece of paper I had on my pocket,” he was back to smirking. “Will you go to this location?” he pressed.

“Yes, I’ll be there,” Kihyun said in a small voice, closing his eyes. Now that the immediate danger of death by vampire had passed, Kihyun could feel how powerful the creature was. And how terrified he actually was.

He opened his eyes to find he was alone in the alley, and he leaned back on the wall and rested his hands on his knees. The adrenaline was slowly fading, and now he was fully aware of what he had done. He had almost been killed, but instead he had managed to talk his way into becoming a vampire feeder for a few days. He had done that. Blinking slowly and taking deep breaths he managed to get ahold of himself. _What’s done is done_, he thought. He needed sleep to be able to process the whole thing, so he headed back to his apartment, took a shower and flopped into his bed.

The following morning, Kihyun woke up with a slight headache that may or may not have been caused by crying his eyes out the previous night. On that note, his cheeks were a bit swollen and his eyes puffy, but Kihyun had little time to fix himself before leaving for his early shift at the law firm, so he splashed water on his face, put on his makeup and drank a coffee, hoping it would fade as the day went on. His mind kept replaying the events of the night before, and he found that he was more okay with it than he initially thought. Vampires were known to be dangerous, powerful and cruel creatures, but the one he had encountered last night showed him mercy. He had been quite civilized, too, which lead Kihyun to believe he was an old vampire. Like, centuries old. Feeding houses, where one could volunteer to become the blood source of vampires in exchange for a payroll, had become quite common lately, and the information that the common folk had about vampires had increased. The people who worked there claimed that older vampires could learn to control their urges and emotions; there were rumours about a royal family of vampires... Interesting information that had contributed to a feeling of normalcy around the existence of these creatures. The amount of attacks on humans had decreased over the last few years, as well as the number of people who armed themselves and tried to hunt vampires. It seemed as if the society was beginning to accept that humans and vampires had to coexist in some way.

Kihyun made up his mind. He would hold up his end of the deal and go to the location written on the piece of paper, which was the park outside the city. It was a big park, full of life during the mornings but deserted at nightfall. Perfect for an ambush, Kihyun thought, but he had already concluded that the vampire was somewhat trustworthy. With his decision clear, he took his briefcase and left the house for the day.

At work, Kihyun talked to a few people about their ongoing deals, archived case files and offered to help his colleagues with minor tasks like making copies. He doubled the amount of work he normally took, in an attempt to keep his mind off what would happen at night. His supervisor, Sungjin, seemed to notice, but did not comment on it. He was a quiet man, and Kihyun was glad to be left alone. He did not want to lie about why he was acting so overeager, and he did not want to tell the truth about it either. He had lunch with Jooheon, the paralegal, who had dug up some information on a potential client Kihyun was trying to bring over to the firm. Jooheon congratulated him on his impending new contract, and Kihyun thanked him, feeling proud. He had been working hard indeed. With the file on this new client, Kihyun went to his supervisor and asked for permission to become her main lawyer.

“Kihyun, you managed to find a new client even with your workload, I’m impressed,” he said after reading the contents of the folder. “I’ll call this woman to let her know she has a new legal team at her disposal, I want you to take a look at this contract,” he handed Kihyun a file. Scanning the text, he realised it was a contract. He could not hide the surprised look on his face when he read his name on it.

“Is this mine?” he asked, incredulous. Sungjin nodded. “But I thought my temporary contract didn’t end until the end of the month.”

“There was a meeting this morning, with the name partners and other associates, and everyone agreed to speed things up. Go over it and sign it as soon as you are ready. If you need advice on it, the legal team is at your disposal.” Sungjin was smiling warmly. “I hope this helps you lighten the load of case files you take every morning, kid. We don’t want to drain you.”

Kihyun snorted a laugh, his supervisor’s choice of words striking a nerve, but nodded thankfully, as he took the contract. “I’ll read it carefully and bring it over before the end of the week,” he smiled. “Thank you for this chance, Sungjin.”

“I hope you keep up the good work after you’re officially hired,” the elder joked.

Kihyun made sure to finish up before the sunset that day, and grabbed dinner on the way home. He rushed through the streets nonetheless, eager to take a look at his new contract and finally wind down after the long day he had. Halfway through his second bowl of rice he remembered that he had to go to the park to get bitten, but the thought did not affect him as much this time. He took a shower, changed into fresh clothes and locked his apartment with the code.

The park was roughly twenty minutes away by car, and Kihyun drove there in silence. Once he arrived, he left his car and wandered aimlessly through the grass patches until he was surrounded by trees. He was looking for a bench when he saw the vampire. The rush of adrenaline hit him like it had happened the night before, but he tried to relax. He kept walking until the two of them were face to face.

“Kihyun,” the vampire said, perplexed, “you came.”

“I said I would,” retorted Kihyun, lifting his eyebrows. The vampire’s lips twitched into a smile.

“Such an obedient creature,” he mumbled while searching for something on his pockets. “Here,” he added, “my business card.”

Kihyun quirked his eyebrows. “I didn’t think you’d actually give it to me,” he said, accepting it. There, in an elegant font, was the vampire’s name. “Im Changkyun, second son to the vampire king,” Kihyun’s voice curved at the end, making the sentence sound like a question. “Is being a prince a very demanding job?” he daringly asked. Changkyun snorted a laugh, dryly, and stared intensely at Kihyun’s eyes.

“You sure are bold, kid,” he replied, leaning dangerously close to Kihyun, who stood his ground. “You’re aware that I can hear your heart beating loudly, right? I know you’re scared.”

“I’m not scared, I’m fine,” he said, adamantly. The vampire grabbed Kihyun’s wrist and pulled him close, then buried his nose on his neck. Kihyun’s heart raced, and Changkyun laughed against Kihyun’s skin.

“You’re cute,” Changkyun looked up to Kihyun’s eyes.

“Obedient, bold, cute. Every time you talk, you pick a new adjective. What will be the next one, I wonder,” said Kihyun in a small voice. He had actually tried to sound tough, but there was a vampire pressed against his chest, and it was making weird things to Kihyun. _Stupid vampires_. Changkyun darted his tongue out and licked at Kihyun’s pulse on his neck.

“Tasty,” he said softly, as if he was afraid of Kihyun’s reaction. Kihyun shuddered, but did not move.

“Bite me, then,” Kihyun mumbled, and immediately felt the sharp sting of the fangs on his neck. Exhaling, he tilted his head to give Changkyun better access, and he almost choked when he heard the vampire moan against his neck. “I guess I truly am tasty,” he whispered.

Changkyun stepped back, lifted his head and looked to the side, embarrassed.

“I’m sorry, I lost control for a second there,” he bit his lip.

“You didn’t take as much as yesterday,” said Kihyun, confused. “Why are you apologising?”

“I… I’m so glad I can’t blush,” the vampire half-smiled. Realisation hit Kihyun.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

A pause. A heartbeat. Then, Kihyun spoke.

“Bite me again.”

Changkyun looked into Kihyun’s eyes briefly before bending over his neck again, gripping at his skin softly with his teeth before biting on the same spot from before. This time, Kihyun did not hold back his whimpers, and he felt Changkyun’s hands tug softly at his sides, to bring him closer. After a short while, however, the vampire detached his lips from the wounds and licked the excess of blood until the punctures sealed.

“That’s enough,” Changkyun stared at Kihyun, blinking slowly. Kihyun let out a shaky breath.

“You have more self-control than you think.”

“I’d like to think so, after so many centuries,” the vampire said with an unreadable expression.

“Let’s take a walk,” said Kihyun after a moment. Changkyun raised an eyebrow, and Kihyun continued. “I don’t feel like going home yet, and I’m curious about you. But if you don’t want to, I guess I can…” He was cut off by Changkyun grabbing his hand and beginning to walk. Kihyun laughed, the sound loud in the quietness of their surroundings.

“Ask anything you want to know,” Changkyun begun, “but I’ll expect answers from you as well.”

“It’s fair,” said Kihyun. He thought about what to ask first, but he decided to let his curiosity lead. “Are you a member of the royal family?”

“Yes, but not the future king… unless something terrible happens to my brother.”

“How does the prince end up having to look for his own dinner? I had assumed vampire royalty would have like, I don’t know, feeders brought to their home.”

“Humans know very little about us. But you’re correct, I normally have people I can feed from at my place.”

Kihyun smiled, smugly. “Then, why did you end up at that alley yesterday?” he asked, turning his head to look at Changkyun.

“I wanted to feel the thrill of a hunt, after so long. It worked, but not in the way I was expecting.”

“Sorry about that,” Kihyun heard himself say.

“Did you really just apologise for not letting me kill you?”

“It would appear so, huh.”

“You truly are an interesting human.”

“Thanks, I guess. Also, for not killing me,” he muttered. “I got the promotion, by the way.”

To that, Changkyun smiled brightly. “What was that about? Your turn to answer.”

“I’m a lawyer, well, an intern at a law firm. And my temporary contract was getting to an end, but I’ve been working so hard that everyone was sure I’d get hired for real. I was actually given the paperwork to sign earlier today.”

“A lawyer,” said Changkyun, smiling. “That’s nice. Congratulations.” He sounded like he meant it. “I’m glad I didn’t kill a potential lawyer prodigy. I noticed you talked in a very elaborate way, and I wondered if you were older than you looked. How old are you, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I’m twenty six, not young enough to be considered a prodigy at the field.”

“Compared to me you’re quite young.” Before Kihyun could ask about his age, Changkyun asked another question. “Why did you come here alone, in the end? I kept thinking you wouldn’t come at all.”

“I had made a promise, didn’t I? It didn’t feel right to back on my word, or to bring a vampire hunter, or anything. Besides, you also came here alone. I could ask you the same thing. What’s more, after leaving me you could have found another human to feed from, but here you are.”

“I didn’t come alone. Sorry, I never do. I’m a member of the royal family, so there are a couple of bodyguards that follow where I go, keeping a reasonable distance.”

“I hadn’t noticed.” Kihyun looked startled.

“They’re out of your field of vision, and they can’t hear us. But they watch over me, in case something happens. You should have seen them yesterday, mocking me for letting you go. They think I’m too kind.”

“There’s strength in kindness, too,” said Kihyun.

Changkyun smiled softly. “You’re right.”

They walked in silence for a while, Kihyun looking at the sky and Changkyun at Kihyun’s face.

“Did you count them all?” asked Changkyun, breaking the comfortable silenced that had taken over. Kihyun arched his eyebrows. “The stars, did you count them?”

“I did.”

“How many are there?”

“Are you sure you want to waste a question on that?”

Changkyun moved his head, contemplating. “You’re a tease,” he chuckled. “I’ll ask something else, then. Do you want to meet somewhere else tomorrow?”

“Where would you suggest we meet?”

“That’s not an answer.”

“I can’t answer unless I know the options I have to choose from.”

“Do you want to go to my house tomorrow?”

Kihyun blushed. He blinked. He blushed deeper. “Yes.”

Changkyun beamed.

Back at his place, Kihyun looked at the clock. It was way past midnight. He had spent over four hours in the company of a vampire. He had enjoyed talking to him. He was looking forward to meeting him the following night, at his house. He was going to visit a vampire’s home. Kihyun’s brain was close to short-circuiting. He grabbed a yogurt from the fridge and sat on his sofa to re-read his contract, but he found his mind going back to how it felt to have Changkyun’s lips on his neck. It had hurt, but the pain faded quickly, giving way to something else, something pleasant and warm. He remembered how the vampire had whimpered and squirmed while drinking from him. Kihyun could not help but blush at the memory. Changkyun had sounded so pretty. And Kihyun knew he should be terrified, because vampires were dangerous, but somehow he wasn’t. He knew he was safe with Changkyun. He knew it was useless to fight the bubbly feeling in his chest whenever he recalled the events of the night, so he did not try to, as he evoked the soft press of Changkyuns’s lips on his temple after saying their goodbyes. Kihyun sighed happily. _Cute_, he thought. Smiling widely, he went to bed.

It was five in the afternoon and Kihyun was running from his office to court, since he needed to submit a file to dismiss an accusation made against one of the clients. His clients, he thought, because he was a member of the firm now. He had all the documents that he needed, so the procedure was short. He flew past two of his co-workers, who asked him if he would join them for dinner, and Kihyun accepted without much thought. It occurred to him later that going out for dinner with his team would leave him quite far from where he had promised Changkyun he would be at eight. He wished he had a way of contacting the vampire to let him know he might be late. _The business card!_ Kihyun remembered, joyfully. He went through his wallet while riding the elevator. There it was, Im Changkyun, prince of whatever, and a phone number. He quickly typed it on his contacts, and checked if the number was linked to his messaging app. It was, so he sent him a brief text saying that he might be late, and an apology. He knew the vampire was sleeping, since the sun was still up, but he did not know when else would he have time to use his phone, if at all.

He ended up being thirty minutes late. Changkyun was waiting for him on a bench next to the road. Kihyun stopped the car, rolled the window down and told him to get inside.

“How was dinner?” asked the vampire as a greeting.

“Nice to see you too,” said Kihyun, starting the car. Changkyun smiled.

“Did you miss me?”

Kihyun did not reply, eyes focused on the road. “Tell me where to go, I don’t know where you live.”

“Turn right at the next intersection.”

“I… might have thought about you during the day, yes,” whispered Kihyun after a while.

“I missed you too,” said Changkyun, grinning. “Tell me about your day.”

“It was hectic, but it always is. I ended up joining the legal team for dinner. They’re nice people.”

Changkyun watched Kihyun talk with a winsome smile on his face. He let the human speak, only interrupting to give directions. When they reached his house, he made sure that his bodyguards had also arrived, and guided Kihyun inside. Changkyun lived in a small stone cottage house on the outskirts, surrounded by tall trees. He could sense Kihyun’s surprise when he saw it, since he knew humans believed that vampires lived underground. That had been true at a point in the past, but they had learnt to simply lightproof their resting rooms to make sure they could sleep untroubled while the sun was out. Some vampires still lived in basements, though.

“Do you like it?” he asked.

“It’s not what I imagined,” replied Kihyun, frowning. Changkyun chuckled.

“Did you think there’d be a big graveyard, bats, a crypt?”

“Well, no, but I wasn’t expecting…” Kihyun gestured with his hands in circles, “this.”

“The rooms are light proofed, and there are no coffins, in case you’re wondering. I sleep on a bed. A very comfortable one I might add,” he grinned. He saw how Kihyun blushed, and smiled, delighted. He took the human gently by the wrist and walked to the main door. He unlocked the door a key, laughed at Kihyun’s remark on how outdated keys were, and went inside. Kihyun followed him, looking at everything with wide eyes. “I’ll give you a tour if you wish,” Changkyun said softly. Kihyun nodded. Changkyun fought the urge to coo at how precious his expression was, and begun to walk around.

“This is the living room. Or, well, dying room since we’re technically dead,” he joked, and saw Kihyun supress a chuckle. “Through there you’ll find a fully equipped bathroom, shall you need to use it,” he motioned to a door on the opposite side of where they stood. He turned to the right. “That’s the corridor that leads to my bodyguard’s rooms. There’s two of them, Hyungwon and Wonho.”

“They share a room?”

“They share more than that, they’re together,” Kihyun made a surprised noise, but nodded in understanding.

“That would leave you with a lot of empty rooms, then,” he said, leaning into the darkness of the corridor.

“Well, I have guests over from time to time, my brothers, my maker. It’s not lonely.” Changkyun put his hand on Kihyun’s shoulder and walked with him to the living room. “My studio is upstairs and my room as well. Do you want to check those too?” He hoped he had not been reading the human wrong. Kihyun had been scared of him at first, a natural reaction, but he had held himself together. On their second encounter, he had showed him interest, boldness, and affection. Changkyun was not used to humans being kind to him, he did not expect soft words and warm smiles when he dealt with the ones he fed from. It was a simple procedure he had to follow every month or so. Feed from a volunteer from his maker’s court, watch them leave, get back to work. He never would have expected to harbour feelings for a human. But it was happening.

Kihyun lifted his head to meet his eyes, and nodded. “Let’s see what a vampire’s room looks like.”

They went up the stairs. Changkyun could hear Kihyun’s loud heartbeat. _He’s nervous_, he thought. It was a matter of time before the human made a remark, following the trend from their previous encounters. Every time Kihyun felt overwhelmed, nervous or flustered he made a witty comment or bickered about something, to shift the focus of the conversation. Changkyun found it endearing. He wanted to fluster Kihyun until he owned up his true feelings, whichever they were. Changkyun could only hope they would mimic his.

“This is it,” he said, opening the door. He switched on the lights so the human could see his room more clearly.

“You do have a bed,” Kihyun mumbled, looking at the piece of furniture that occupied a big portion of the room.

“Well, I spend most of my time here, and I like comfort.”

“Don’t you spend a lot of time working too?”

“Well, yes, but I can carry my laptop here and work from under the duvet.”

“What kind of job do you have,” Kihyun blurted.

“I’m a diplomat of sorts, but I manage the contact network of my brother,” laughed Changkyun.

“You’re an advisor to the crown prince?”

“That’s right,” he said. “I love my brother very much. He’s very intelligent and will do a good job of ruling when the time comes.”

Kihyun looked around the room, slowly. “I’m sure he will, he sounds nice, from what you’ve told me.”

“I think so too,” Changkyun smiled.

“Do you want to bite me?” asked Kihyun, a little out of the blue. His heartbeat was calm but loud, and Changkyun felt his stomach leap. He trusted him so much, this human. He nodded and moved towards the bed.

“Sit here, please.” Kihyun obeyed quietly and sat down beside him. Changkyun watched as the human undid his tie and loosened a couple of buttons of the suit he was wearing. _That’s right_, he thought, _he came here straight from work_. The first night, on the alley, Changkyun had stained the white shirt Kihyun had worn. He felt a pang of guilt.

“Sorry for ruining your shirt the other time,” he whispered, and Kihyun startled.

“It’s okay, the stains came out fine.” Kihyun said as he grabbed the cloth and slid it over his shoulder, exposing his collarbone. Changkyun gulped.

“I don’t think you realise what you do to me,” he muttered more to himself than for the human to hear, but he did anyways and smiled smugly.

“And what if I knew?” he asked, tilting his head to give Changkyun a better view of his bare neck.

“Then I’d expect you to tell me what you want from me, because I can’t read your mind and I really don’t want to cause you any harm,” Changkyun was resisting the need to press his face against the human’s warm skin. Kihyun smiled.

“It feels good, when you bite me. I feel warm, and… I’d be lying if I didn’t also say it’s arousing,” he admitted, blushing furiously, “and I never thought I’d say I like it,” he added. “But I don’t know how far we could get before my mind explodes.”

“I wouldn’t want that to happen,” Changkyun chuckled softly. “Feeding can be arousing, but it hadn’t happened to me before. The first time I drank from you I wasn’t as affected as last night, as you probably noticed,” he looked at Kihyun, who was still blushing, staring at his knees. “I guess it came from knowing, feeling, that you were… enjoying it? Maybe that’s not the right word.”

“I enjoyed it, yes. Especially the second time you bite me. You sounded pretty,” he bashfully admitted.

Changkyun groaned. “I can’t, Kihyun, I’m not going to be able to hold still for much longer.” Kihyun looked at him and blinked slowly.

“Then don’t, Changkyun. I want you to bite me. Of course, I’d appreciate to be left alive,” there it was, the remark, “but you’ve proven me that you have great control over your thirst.”

“I do. And I’m not as thirsty tonight as I was on our first encounter. Well, there are different kinds of thirst,” he trailed off. Kihyun lifted a hand, slowly, and rested it on Changkyun’s cheek. He caressed him softly.

“Your skin is so smooth,” he whispered, marvelled. Changkyun leaned into the warmth of Kihyun’s hand for a second, then he leant in to gently mouth at his collarbones. Kihyun’s hand fell to rest on Changkyun’s knee. He sucked a bit on the pulse point before pressing his fangs and breaking the skin. He let the blood flow into his mouth, swallowing in small gulps. He felt Kihyun’s hand gripping at his knee, and blindly reached for it, to guide it to his head. Kihyun moaned and grabbed a fistful of Changkyun’s hair, tilting his head further back. Changkyun pressed one of his hands to the opposite side of Kihyun’s neck to keep him in place, and rested the other hand on his thigh. Kihyun’s breathing had become laboured, and Changkyun knew the boy was as affected as he was.

“You’ve wrecked me,” Kihyun said between whimpers, and Changkyun smiled into his skin. He had stopped drinking and was waiting for the wounds to close, licking the skin to collect the remaining blood. He lifted his head to meet Kihyun’s eyes, and pressed his lips to the corner of his mouth.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked, his voice a soft moan.

“Please,” Kihyun replied, breathless, eyes closed. Changkyun leant in and closed the distance between the two of them. Kihyun’s lips parted with a content sigh, and the vampire tangled his fingers on the boy’s hair. Kihyun was so fragile, so easily breakable for a creature as strong as he was. However, Changkyun found it easy to adjust to make sure he was not hurting him, to keep him safe. Kihyun deepened the kiss and Changkyun let out a surprised moan when he felt him climb onto his lap.

“You’re so beautiful, Kihyun,” he whispered, breaking the kiss. He proceeded to kiss the boy’s jawline, his neck, his bare shoulder.

“I’d ask you if you had looked in the mirror, but I’m guessing you can’t?” Kihyun’s voice caressed his ear.

“I can, in fact, but only if the mirror has been enchanted. I’ll show you later,” he replied as he licked his way up to Kihyun’s mouth.

“I’d say I can’t wait, but that’d be a lie,” said the boy hurriedly as he moved his head to capture Changkyun’s lips in a passionate kiss.

Changkyun opened his eyes to the darkness that surrounded him. He could feel the warm presence of Kihyun’s body beside him, and he smiled bashfully. If he could blush he’d be bright red. Moving as slow as he could, he left the bed, making sure he covered Kihyun’s body with the blanket. He put on a big shirt and he left the room quietly. He went to his studio, which was next door, and started working on his laptop. He worked in silence for a few hours, until he heard noise on his bedroom. He hurried back and saw Kihyun sitting on the bed, hair tousled and eyelids half closed. He smiled at the sight.

“Are you awake, Kihyun, baby?”

“Changkyun,” he whispered. “You weren’t here.” Changkyun’s stomach fluttered. He cooed at the boy, and rushed to his side, to cover his face in soft kisses.

“I was working, baby. Sorry. I didn’t want to wake you up, so I went to my studio. Did you rest?”

Kihyun threw his arms around Changkyun’s neck and buried his nose into his skin. He was so clingy when he was half-asleep. “It’s okay. Thanks for being so considerate,” he mumbled against his chest. “Can you cuddle with me until I’m fully awake? I guess I should leave before sunrise.”

“Won’t you fall asleep if we cuddle?” Changkyun asked, and Kihyun frowned and shook his head, pouting. “Okay, then. Come here, baby.”

“Mmdon’t call me that,” the boy half-heartedly said.

“You seemed to like it earlier,” Changkyun recalled, and felt the boy’s face heat up.

“Shut up,” he said without malice.

“Sure, baby.”

After Kihyun left, Changkyun went to talk to Wonho and Hyungwon, who were in their room. They were playing chess.

“Hey, kid,” said Wonho, the oldest of the three. “Did your human leave already?”

“He’s not mine. And yes, he left. He has to work in the morning, you know. As humans do.”

“Cute. Was he nice to you today?” Hyungwon elbowed Wonho, who shrugged and grinned at the prince.

“He is always nice to me. And kind. I think I have feelings for him, romantic feelings.”

“Oh, Kyun,” said Hyungwon, turning to look at him. “Are you sure?”

“I think so, yes.”

“And what are you going to do about it?” asked Wonho.

“I’ll tell him, of course, and I’ll do things at his pace. I have all the time in the world to figure things out, and he does not. I think he likes me, too, so we’ll take things as slow as he wants to.”

“Look at our prince, being so caring and compassionate,” cooed Hyungwon.

“Don’t tease me, you might be older but I’m still your prince!”

“Oh, yes, our almighty ruler, crush us with your bare hands,” laughed Wonho.

“You say the weirdest things,” said Changkyun, amused.

“He spends too much time on the internet,” sighed Hyungwon. “Here, Hoho, check mate,” he said with a condescending smile.

“Youths these days, I swear,” mumbled Wonho with defeat. Changkyun laughed and left their room, running to his before the sunlight started creeping in. He would see Kihyun tomorrow, at his place this time, and he would tell him about his feelings. He had fallen fast. He hoped the human would not mind.

The moment the sky had turned dark blue and there was not a hint of the sun on the horizon, Changkyun left his house. He ran through the forest and through the buildings until he caught Kihyun’s scent, and he followed it to the human’s house. He checked his phone to see if he was at the right location and chuckled when he confirmed so. He went inside and up the stairs and stopped at Kihyun’s door. He knocked, took a step back, and waited.

Kihyun opened the door in a swift motion and stared at the vampire breathless. “You’re here so early,” he complained. But he was smiling wide, so Changkyun shrugged and beamed at him.

“Can I come in?” he politely asked.

“I don’t know, can you?” Kihyun replied, lifting his eyebrows.

“Not unless you let me in.” They both laughed loudly.

“I tried to be witty, sorry, I forgot you actually cannot enter a human’s home without an invitation. Please, come in.”

“Thank you, kind human,” Changkyun grinned.

“I prefer it when you call me the other thing,” Kihyun said in a small voice.

_Oh?_ “Cute,” Changkyun said. He was sure that if his heart could beat, it would be fluttering. This boy was too much. “

“I was finishing dinner,” Kihyun said, “so if you don’t mind, can you sit on the sofa and wait?”

“Of course I don’t mind, baby,” he grinned. “I ran here because I wanted to see you, I missed you so much.”

“I literally slept with you last night. It hasn’t been that long,” the boy muttered. He took a spoon and dug in his food. Changkyun did not know what it was, but it smelled of curry.

“It felt like ages. My pillows smell like you, Kihyun. I couldn’t sleep.”

“I missed you too, you sappy old thing,” he chuckled. He resumed eating, and then he looked up at Changkyun. “Can you make my pillows smell like you tonight?”

Changkyun’s brain stopped working. “Kihyun, you’re too bold for your own good. Imagine if I still had a beating heart,” he said in a light tone but with a dangerous glint on his eyes.

“Oops,” the human said, turning his eyes into crescents.

“I wanted to talk to you for a bit, before… doing whatever you wanted,” he mumbled.

Kihyun swallowed. “Tell me.”

“Well, we initially agreed on keeping this arrange to four nights, and tonight’s the last one,” Changkyun begun. “However, I’m rather fond of you, and I’d like to… keep you close, I guess, for as long as you wanted me to stick around, if you even want me to.” He spoke softly, avoiding Kihyun’s eyes carefully.

“Changkyun,” the boy said in a determined tone. “I would love it if you stuck around. I’m fond of you as well, and I quite enjoy your company, so I’d be very happy if we kept this going.”

“Really?” Changkyun perked up, eyes bright.

“Of course, yes. I didn’t think it’d be possible, didn’t think you’d want me.”

“I’ve told you countless times how much you affect me, Ki. You have something that intrigues me, something different. You see, humans run from vampires, they flee when they meet one, yet you stayed, you kept coming back. Not only that, you were also the first person I fed from that wasn’t speechless on my presence. You asked questions, you shared pieces of you with me, and you trusted me. I value that dearly.” Kihyun smiled. Changkyun stood up and cupped Kihyun’s cheeks with his hands. “You have become very precious to me, and I’d like to formally ask you to be my partner. If you feel like this is too much, you can say no, and we’ll take a step back and move at a pace you’re comfortable with…” Changkyun was interrupted by Kihyun’s lips on his, by his hands caressing his neck.

“I’d love to be your partner, your boyfriend, your lover, whichever term you prefer. It’s too much, but it’s not uncomfortable or pressuring,” the boy smiled against his lips. “I want this, with you, wherever it may lead us. I trust you so much it’s ridiculous, but you’ve proven to be worthy of my trust so far.”

“And I plan to keep on doing it forever, if you let me,” Changkyun replied, closing the distance between them again.

“I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought of it, feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> I might write a second part some day.
> 
> As always, you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shinef0rever_).


End file.
